Loneleness
by GavinVenom
Summary: This is an alternate what could have happened in the Beast Wars episode Victory and will have a better summary when I think of one.
1. Default Chapter

BEAST WARS:  
  
LONELINESS  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Beast Wars, Optimus Prime, Dinobot, or the Predicons. They belong to whoever owns them.  
  
Note: In this story Optimus Prime and Dinobot were left behind on primal Earth during Victory when the Maximals ship, Axalon, and the other Maximals lifted off to return home.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Death of a Maximal  
  
Dinobot had been out for sometime and since the ship and its CR chamber gone there was no way for Optimus to help him. The Velociraptor droid had taken bad damage during the fight with the predicons and his CPU kept alerting them of the inedible. Without repairs he would shut down. Optimus needed repairs of his own, but they weren't as severe as Dinobots. The fight with the preds had been four decacycles ago and Optimus wasn't sure how he or Dinobot had made it out of that battle online. Something..happened, but he couldn't recall what. Only thing he could recall was finding this cave and placing Dinobot in it. Since then he hadn't seen any of the Predicons, but wondered if they had the same memory gap as he did.  
The cave itself was nothing more than a cave with stone walls and a dirt floor, but the opening was very narrow and wouldn't be noticed to anyone who looked. He hoped it hide their maximal signatures from the predicons if they looked, but he doubt it would. These past few decacycles had just been luck. Optimus hadn't gone into sleep mode since they arrived here and was beginning to tire. He remained at the front of the cave, keeping watch and keeping an eye on his fallen friend wishing there was something more he could do.  
The Maximal leader stood at the opening of the cave in his beast mode watching the rain outside. Everything looked peaceful outside, untouched by the war that had been going on between the two robot clans that had destroyed parts of this world. He put his hand out into the rain and let it fill with rain. He turned to go back inside, but paused, seeing what looked to be hundreds of glowing insects dancing in the rain. "Interesting." He muttered, watching them becoming mesmerized in their movements. He had been in many rainstorms on this planet, but this is the first time he had seen them. After watching them some more he took the hand full of water over to the Raptor laying on the ground and knelt besides him, letting the water flow onto his forehead.  
"Optimusssss." A haunting voice said from outside.  
Optimus went on alert and transformed into robot mode, going for the cave opening. He didn't recognize that voice as any of the Predicons, but wasn't going to take any chances. He looked out and saw nothing, but the glowing bugs and the rain. "Who's there?" He called, but didn't step out of the cave, not wanting to leave Dinobot alone in his weak state.  
"Optimussssss." The voice called again and this time he saw the bugs began to fly closer until he could see they weren't bugs at all, but sparks. Hundreds of maximal sparks. They flew around him circling and entering the cave. He watched them as they now did their dance around the cave, lighting up every part of it.  
"You're here for Dinobot?" Optimus didn't need to ask. He already knew the answer.  
"Were here to guide you, Optimus Primal." The same one responded. "You cannot do this alone." One of the sparks seemed to grow bigger and became a glowing map of the planet.  
He looked at all the points it had glowing. "Energon?" He asked.  
"No. The pods. Some left orbit and landed on the planet. The others that were in orbit were picked up by your crew on the way back to cybertron." After a moment the map faded.  
Optimus was silent a moment. "Is there anyway I can save Dinobot?"  
The sparks didn't respond, but began to fly out of the cave and into the raining night. "Wait!" Optimus yelled after them, following them to the mouth of the cave. "There has to be a way."  
"Who's there?" Dinobot's gruff voice said from where he laid, looking up.  
"Thank the matrix your awake." Optimus said, walking to him.  
Dinobot looked around, seeing the cave for the first time, but his gaze stopped on something just beyond Optimus. Something near the front of the cave. "Optimus?"  
"Yes, Dinobot. I'm here." He wondered if something had gone wrong with his optics or if..no it couldn't be could it? Optimus slowly turned around to see what the Raptor was looking at and saw himself in beast mode slumped against the wall, near the opening of the cave.  
"Optimus, it is time." One lone spark hovered in the cave opening. "You must leave Dinobot now to find the others. It is his destiny."  
He glanced back at Dinobot, seeing him slowly get up and walk over to Optimus' sparkless body. "Good luck my friend." The spark that had been so reluctant to go until Dinobot was better began to leave the cave and follow the other spark into the Matrix. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Dinobot laid the last stone onto the pile covering Optimus' sparkless body and took a step back. The grave was among other stone piles blending in. It had no marking to show it as Optimus' resting-place. Dinobot had worked hard to find the perfect spot so the Predicons would never find it. The robot wasn't sure what to say, but after a moment he spoke. "You were a brave, extraordinary, fighter. A great leader and....friend. You died with honor." There was more he felt like saying, but the Raptor left it at that, turning and walking away. Over head a Peregrine Falcon flew silently in circles around the sight. After a few moments she silently followed Dinobot.  
Optimus was gone. Dinobot had jumped to the conclusion of the Primates death many times, so the inedible had come, but he didn't feel the way he thought he would at this moment. In the past months he had grown to think of Optimus as a worthy leader and respected him. Now the fight with the Predicons fell onto his shoulders to complete alone.  
  
~ Predicon Base ~  
  
"No sign of Ape bot or lizard bot." Waspinator's voice reported over the COM.  
"With any luck they went into stasis lock." The newest Predicon, Black Aracnia stood leaning against the bridge's wall, watching the Predicon leader, Megatron in his command chair.  
"I want to destroy Optimus myself. Yyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss." The T-Rex said, standing up. "Black Aracnia, take Scorpinox and search on foot again the area surrounding the Maximals last location."  
The Black Widow spider left the bridge without a word. 


End file.
